


Don't poke the rutting bear

by Kindred



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Number Five | The Boy, Alpha Number Five | The Boy, Jealous Number Five | The Boy, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Klaus Hargreeves, Possessive Behavior, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, possessive Number Five
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: “Why didn’t Klaus fight back?” Diego moaned,“You smelt Five, that is some damn strong pheromones.” Vanya mumbled, “I almost felt like swooning and I’m an alpha.”
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 16
Kudos: 241





	1. Chapter 1

The problem being stuck in his 13-year-old body is everything; Five hates it having to though puberty having to deal with becoming an alpha again not only that but having to deal with his grown-up omega brother who is prancing about the house he swears he is winding him up on purposes. He couldn’t get over the scent of Klaus it likes a slap to the face when he first smelt when he came back.

At the time he had something else to worry about the end of the word and saving his family, it was enough to distract him. For a while at least until there was nothing to do, no need to save the world from ending or to time jump that is when he decided he needs to fix his little problem. It didn’t take long for him to figure it out and he wondered why he waited so long to sort himself out. His siblings were shocked when they saw him walk down the stairs in nothing but a towel his body shinning from his shower. “Urrrh Five?” Allison called out to him, his eyes shifted to her and he let out a little growl.  
“Yep, that is our little psycho,” Klaus mumbled as he stood there watching Five like the rest of his siblings were doing. Five looked at Klaus and grinned from ear to ear as walked over to him.  
“Urrh Five damn it!” Vanya pinched her nose “He’s gone into a rut.” She growled the other looked worried as it seems grown-up Five only had eyes for Klaus.  
“It must because he aged himself or something.” Diego hissed as he tried to get close to Klaus who was stood against the wall blinking up into the dark eyes of his brother. He let out a little whimper and titled his head. “Oh come on! No Klaus don’t you dare submit to him!” Number 2 snarled as he marched over towards them. “Five back away from him!” He had his knives out but all that did was to piss off Five, he turned to Diego and punch him in the gut and then the face knocking him to the ground. He turned back to the omega who seemed to be in a daze and warped his arms around him disappeared from the living room. 

Diego groaned as he rolled onto his back as he held his nose and stomach “Fuck!” He choked out, his sisters were there in moments helping him while Luther stood there frowning.  
“What just happen?” He asked, the girls looked at each other and rolled their eyes.  
“What just happen was Five figured out to give himself an older body and went into a rut, so he went looking for omega?” Still got a blanket look of Luther, both Allison and Vanya know he isn’t stupid but they got to wonder how he was missing what was happening. “Klaus is the only omega in the house and Five chooses him to help with his rut!” Allison yelled as she looked back at Diego to check his broken nose.  
“Why didn’t Klaus fight back?” Diego moaned,  
“You smelt Five, that is some damn strong pheromones.” Vanya mumbled, “I almost felt like swooning and I’m an alpha.” She was worried for Klaus because Diego now poked the rutting bear, he decided to flee the house most likely look for another nesting place.


	2. Chapter 2

Five took Klaus somewhere safe away from those alphas; he looked at the omega and decided while the black and gold dress looks good on him it had to go. For what he wanted to do to the omega the dress was just going to get in the way. He slides his fingers along the former junkie’s shoulders growling at the whimper he got as a shiver shook through Klaus. He reached the straps and gripped them in his hands before ripping the fabric from the slight figure. 

Klaus made a noise as if to say he wasn’t happy about the dress being ripped, Five ignored the omega’s displeasure and just growled happily when he notices that the omega wasn’t wearing any underwater. He pushed him onto the bed and pulled the towel off his waist and threw it somewhere behind them. Klaus looked Five up and down and licked his lips when he saw the long thick cock sticking out and he let out a moan at the thought of that inside of him. “Alpha...” He whined as Five climbed on top of him and pushed Klaus’s legs wide.   
“Good omega.” He growled out as he pushed himself into Klaus and watched the way he arched his back tilting his head and moaning. Five growled as he started snapping his hips setting a brutal pace making sure Klaus moaned loudly and cried out as he held onto the bed sheets for dear life as Five fucked him. 

Leaning down Five attacked Klaus’ throat and started mouthing at the skin, he wanted to leave bruises on his brother’s throat wanted the others to see who Klaus belongs to. Diego had his chance and he blew it many times, Luther wouldn’t know what to do with Klaus even if he had him and the girls well just plan no. Klaus is now his and he isn’t about to let him go, the omega suddenly gasped and arched his back more off the bed like he was possessed, Five grinned as he realised his omega just cummed over his stomach and his own. The alpha continues to rut into him feeling his knot start to form “Not finished.” He purred into the omega’s ear, Klaus giggled and let out a moan as he felt his prostate relentlessly battered.   
“G-Good...fuck! Wreck me Five!” He moaned, growling Five snapped his hips sending his knot into Klaus and listen to the omega cry out as he felt it stretch him. He grabs handfuls of the soft unruly hair and pulled Klaus’ head to the side and growled into his throat, there a moment of clarity in his head where he realised that Five was going to bite him…shit…he thought and before he could open his mouth to protest the alpha bite down as his knot finally burst. 

Klaus screamed as he cum again feeling the alpha rut into his body making sure his knot is safely locked into his body. He closed his eyes and moaned as he felt the teeth leave his throat and for a tongue to start lapping at the blood. “Fuck your blood taste sweet.” He growled  
“W-Why did you bite?” Klaus asked,   
“From the moment I got back it’s your damn slutty omega stink that attacked my senses, your mine Klaus and we aren’t leaving this place until you understand that.” He grabbed Klaus’ chin and turned his head towards him and looked at him in the eyes. “Do you understand?”   
“Yes alpha.”   
“Good.” He scooped Klaus up getting an eep out of him as they were moved up the bed to the pillows. “I can be a good alpha, but can you be a good omega?”   
“You mean good morning alpha would like eggs while I blow you alpha?” Klaus said, Five chuckled as him as he rocked his hip a little causing the omega to moan.   
“If that is what you want.”

It was a week before anyone saw them Diego was pacing and hissing and spitting like an angry viper, he was tossing a knife in his hand as he waited for Five and Klaus. When they finely turned up Klaus stunk of Five their scents had mingled and the omega was wearing nothing but a dressing gown. “FIVE YOU SICK FUCKER WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?” Diego growled as he marched over to them, Five kissed Klaus’s throat and slapped his backside.  
“Go and rest.” Klaus bites his lip as he moved towards the stairs still rubbing his arse.


	3. Chapter 3

Five watched Klaus walk up the stairs, he was still limping from their actives he heard Diego cough but Five just ignored him for a few moments before turned his head to look at him. “What?” He asked calmly as headed towards the kitchen “We got any coffee?” He asked, since they stopped the ending of the world twice, sorted out whatever fuck ups they had done by changing the past…thank you very much for that guys…Five thinks to himself. But now things are more or less normal Five can finely bring coffee into the house.  
“Five what are you doing?” Diego snarled, he was getting riled up over Five attitudes.  
“I’m getting coffee.” He tells him as he spots the pot and smiles as he goes to get himself a cup.

He started to pour the coffee into the cup when Diego finally had enough of Five attitudes he flung the cup out of the other alpha’s hands and pushed Five onto the table. Five just stared at him as and sighed “Did you have to do that?”  
“Klaus...”  
“Klaus mine Diego I’m his alpha, you had your chance and each time you blew it.” He growled at him, Diego snarled and punched Five in the face “I will give you that however...” He disappeared from his brother’s grip and grabs him by the back of his shirt before slamming his head back down onto the wooden table. “…Try and hit me again I will not hastate to drop you in a new time where there is just you and your knives.” He let go of his brother and watched him slide to the floor “Now if you excuse me I need to stop out and get some new clothes, mine just don’t seem to fit any more.” He disappeared once again leaving Diego on the floor of the kitchen holding his nose.

Meanwhile, Klaus headed for the bathroom, he wanted a long soak in the tub before his alpha returns. “Where have you been?” Klaus asked Ben when he saw him; his brother raised an eyebrow at him.   
“I wasn’t going to watch you have sex with Five.”  
“No, but a little help would have been great,” Klaus muttered as he turned on the water and picked up his normal scented bubble bath and poured lots in and waited for it to get bubbly. He then undid the robe and dropped to the floor as Ben stared at the bruises that littered his brother body and frowned. He could see bruises in the shape of handprints on his hips, thighs and arms. There were also a couple of bites deep ones on his backside around his nipples and of course his throat.  
“He hurt you?”  
“Alphas in a rut what are you doing to do,” Klaus mumbled as he slipped into the hot water and sighed as he let his aching much soak in the warmth. “He triggered my damn heat so Five isn’t without his marks.”  
“Klaus a-are you happy with that happen?” The omega shrugged and closed his eyes. “Hey...”  
“I’m fine, not the worst alpha I’ve been with.” 

A couple of hours late when Five returns he goes looking for his omega and finds him coming out of the bathroom. “There is a sight for sore eyes.” Five smiled as he looked Klaus up and down, the omega smiled at him as he wraps his head in a towel. “I have a present for you.”   
“For me oh alpha aren’t you sweet.” Klaus chuckled; the alpha rolled his eyes as he hands over a large box.   
“Come on we will go to my room and you can try it on for me.” Five smirked, as he guided him into towards the bedroom.

Five watched Klaus as he opens the box like a child at Christmas and he stared at the item in the box “You don’t like it?” Five asked, Klaus pulled the item out and stares at it he turned to look at Five who was stood there trying to keep a blank face.   
“It’s beautiful thank you.” Klaus smiled as he kissed the alpha on the lips before he pulled his towel off himself and stood there naked making Five growls as he looked the omega up and down seeing the marks he left behind on Klaus’s body. Grinning from ear to ear Klaus shimmy into the dress “First time I did a dress tease.” He giggled as he pulled the strips up his arms and over his shoulders; he dragged his hands down his chest to his hips and moaning at the way the fabric felt on his skin.   
“God, you are a teasing slut.” Five growled, Klaus looked back at him and tilted his head.   
“Rip this one and alpha won’t get his blow job with his morning eggs.”


End file.
